Halloween
by Vespeva
Summary: Teenage Charlie tries to convince grumpy Wonka to go to a teenage Halloween party. Short, funny oneshot.


Halloween

Vespeva

A/N: So, this has been sitting on my laptop for about four years and I keep coming across it and having a little laugh and I don't know why I haven't posted it yet.

To my readers of Deliquesce, I've already written a few chapters and have planned the story out chapter by chapter. You can thank chicken pox for this. Being stuck at home all day unable to work or see anyone is incredibly boring and writing is currently my #1 distraction.

* * *

"Willy." said Charlie. "Hey, Willy. _Willy_. Willy! WILLY. WILLY. WILLY."

"I'm doing paperwork, Charlie." The chocolatier sighed, setting down his pen next to the form he was filling out. Charlie sat on top of one of the shorter filing cabinets, fiddling with an orange pencil he'd found earlier in a random drawer. He always seemed to be around whenever Wonka was trying to do paperwork, rambling on about nonsense and generally trying to distract him. The heir had long since grown out of his shyness ever since popularity and fame found him, and Wonka now found him to be quite annoying.

"We're having this huge Halloween party tomorrow, and I told everyone you'll come."

"Lying is a horrid habit."

"You should come. Come on, man. It'll be fun. When was the last time you've been to a party?"

"20 years, Charlie." He adjusted the pen so that it lay a perfect centimeter away from the piece of paper.

"Everyone's looking forward to it. Dude, just come and if you don't like it then you can leave. We'll wingman each other, hombre!"

"I'd really prefer no-"

"Great! It's at Vanessa's house, starts at 9. Here's the address…" He took out his phone and showed him the text message containing the address. "You'd make a good vampire." He put his phone away and made a show of aiming the pencil, and then propelled it towards his hat. It fell straight off, hitting the floor with a soft thud. "Bulls eye." He fist pumped and then left the room.

* * *

"Have you decided what you're going to be yet?" Charlie asked, appearing out of what seemed to be thin air and falling into step beside Wonka.

"You literally asked me that question five minutes and thirty seven seconds ago. Do you remember what my answer was?"

"Nope."

"I said I wasn't coming so stop asking. Three minutes before that, it was the same answer. Strange, huh?Repeating that question won't make me change my mind."

"Yes it will."

"No, it won't. I can go all night, Charlie, but you don't want to do that, do you? Your party starts in 3 hours, so I suggest you get started with your costume."

"…This is my costume."

"And _what_ , pray tell, are you?"

"I'm a pimp, see? Velvet suit, fancy shoes. They're yours, by the way. Can I borrow a cane and your purple hat? Please?"

"Not on your life, kiddo. Anything belonging to me is strictly non licet. That being said, I'd appreciate it if you'd return my clothes immediately."

"So… that's a...?"

"That's a no."

"Darn. Hey, can I bring a few boxes of those lollipops? Y'know, the ones that make you spit in seven different colors?"

"They're not finished."

"But it'll be perfect for Halloween. Just a few boxes, please?"

"If it'll get you off back, then very well."

"Thanks Willy. But you're still coming."

A crazy laugh escaped Wonka's lips as he felt the last of his patience run out. "Gosh darn it, Charlie, you're so _annoying_. What on god's green earth happened to you? You used to be so likeable and shy and now look at ya. I'm not coming and that's _final_. Run along now, I have plans to make, things to prepare and people to call. We're opening a new store in San Francisco in two weeks, and that will not happen if I'm wasting my time with you."

"Fine. No need to snap."

"Hey, that's my line!"

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Charlie spoke again.

"Hey Willy, Ms. Beauregard's in town, have you heard? I saw her the other day in the supermarket, she asked how you were."

Wonka froze.

"I could call her, if you want. After all, you're free this evening. If only you had some other plans…" Charlie lied.

The chocolatier's eyes widened. "You wouldn't. You're bluffing."

"Unfortunately not. I can call her now to prove it." He bluffed.

"No! Do _not_ call her." He shot a glare at Charlie, but continued. "You win, I'll come."

"Booyah. So, what do you wanna be?"

"How about a ghost? Ghosts are invisible and silent. I'll just go off and get into my invisible costume the costume and I'll meet you there."

"Laaame. You should be a vampire. You're pale and you have big, scary teeth. All you need is a vampirey suit."  
"I don't know what vampirey suits look like."

"Kinda gothic, mostly black. Bonus if you've got a red interior for the coat or something, extra bonus if it's in a cape. You've got tons of vests, so that's all good. Come on, how can you not know what vampires wear?"

"Well, I do happen to have a cape with a red interior."

"Why the hell do you have that?"

"Mind your language, Charlie. I dunno, actually. I've got so many clothes, I can't possibly begin to recall why I bought any of them."

"Well, one usually buys clothes because they look nice."

"Then it must have looked really nice."

"Fair enough. Go get ready."

"Alrighty then. And Charlie?"

"Yeah dude?"

"You're still not going to wear my things. Get changed."


End file.
